


Paraísos perdidos

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Heaven, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: Severus disfruta de una existencia apacible tras su enfrentamiento con el señor Tenebroso. Lo que no sabe es que todo está a punto de cambiar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Este fic llevaba ya un tiempo rondándome por la cabeza, aunque no terminaba de materializarlo. Tal vez porque llevo un tiempo descolgada de HP, tal vez por pereza, tal vez porque es un poco agridulce. La cuestión es que sentía una nostalgia desgarradora por este fandom, por el snarry, por estos personajes maravillosos. Esa nostalgia se transformó en una necesidad perentoria de volver a este pairing, que fue mi primer contacto con la escritura y que siempre, SIEMPRE, será mi hogar. 
> 
> Para mi amiga Pescadora de Estigia, que siempre ha tenido una visión lúcida y brillante de estos dos personajes. Gracias por estar ahí, a pesar de la distancia y a pesar del tiempo. Porque la muerte solo es el inicio de un nuevo camino para los que se van y también para los que se quedan. 
> 
> Nota bis: en este fic se mezclan ideas de mis dos fandom favoritos: Supernatural y Harry Potter, aunque NO es un crossover
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y, bueno, ya sabéis que no saco beneficio alguno con ello. ¡Qué más quisiera!

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark Paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark Paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_(Dark Paradise, Lana del Rey)_

**PARAÍSOS PERDIDOS**

La muerte, al final, no había sido ni tan trágica ni tan liberadora como había sospechado. Recordaba que había empezado con miedo y dolor, con sangre y culpa; que le siguió un vacío infinito, sin tiempo, negro; y que de pronto, apareció en aquel lugar que siempre había identificado como su propio paraíso: una casa junto a un lago, con ingredientes infinitos de pociones, y la posibilidad de rememorar, a golpe de varita, sus escasos recuerdos felices. Siempre había creído que su muerte, en el mejor de los casos, le destinaría a la no-existencia, a la simple desintegración. Durante muchos años, mientras se deshacía entre los barrotes de Hogwarts y las torturas de Voldemort, había acariciado esa idea. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, resultó que había un Cielo. Y que, irónicamente, los pecados que habían convertido su vida en un infierno le habían proporcionado un billete directo al Edén. A aquel cielo personal e intransferible en el que se había instalado con la placidez de los que ya no esperan nada extraordinario.

Su tiempo allí había estado construido de hierbas aromáticas y de calderos; de lecturas bajo los árboles del jardín; de estudios y trabajo en el pequeño huerto que había plantado en la parte de atrás de la casa; de soledad; de pequeños placeres como la libertad. Y algunos días, la felicidad estaba a punto de desbordarse entre las costuras de aquellos muebles tapizados de verde (su territorio, su casa, una vida propia). Otros, la línea que separaba el premio del castigo se difuminaba. Entonces, elaboraba y mejoraba pociones que ya no necesitaba. Largas, extenuantes, complicadas. Como las que había preparado durante la guerra.

Felix Felicis, Filtro de los muertos en vida, Matalobos y, a veces, como ese día, antídotos para el veneno de serpiente.   

—Aguamiel, lavanda —murmuró, mientras removía la poción dos veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. El líquido burbujeó—. Eso es, unas hojas de acónito también.

Echó las pequeñas hojas secas a la mezcla y la poción se tornó transparente, ortodoxamente perfecta. Inclinó un poco la cabeza. Necesitaba algo más, algo que alargara la vida de la poción. Dejó el caldero en el fuego y alcanzó la estantería que recubría una de las paredes del sótano. Buscó en los estantes repletos de botellas, tubos de ensayo, matraces y recipientes mágicos. En su otra vida, habría matado por una despensa como esa. Podría haberlo hecho. Había tenido que matar por mucho menos. Se decidió por uno redondo, lleno de un polvo brillante y dorado. _Sí, tal vez unas esporas de puffapod._ Se encaminó otra vez a la mesa de trabajo con pasos rápidos y fue un segundo, pero fue suficiente: un golpe inesperado y aterrizó con las costillas en el suelo mientras el mundo se convertía en una nube dorada de mil cristales rotos. El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo como un latigazo. Le costó un segundo ubicarse: arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha; entender lo que había pasado. Mierda. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas mientras se apartaba el pelo que le había caído por la cara. Tenía la mano derecha ensangrentada, pero la herida ya se había cerrado (beneficios de la inmortalidad). Recorrió la habitación con mirada suspicaz hasta descubrir a la culpable. Ahí estaba, en el suelo, rodeada de esporas de puffapod y de lo que antes había sido un bote. ¡Había tropezado con una maldita escoba! ¿De dónde había salido?

Se sacudió la túnica, se levantó y lanzó un _reparo_. El tarro de las esporas retomó su forma original mientras Severus, varita en mano, se acercaba a examinar la dichosa escoba con precaución. En el mango se leía Nimbus 2100, un modelo que Severus nunca había visto. Parecía de buena calidad, aunque bastante usada. La movió ligeramente con el pie.  Desde luego no era suya ni tampoco la había solicitado por los “cauces establecidos”. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Entonces, oyó unos golpes en el piso de arriba, como si un mamut hubiera decidido utilizar su salón como campo de Quidditch. Dos, tres, cuatro. Pasos enormes que se acercaban a las escaleras. Antes de que pudiera preparar una maldición, oyó en la parte de arriba que la puerta del sótano se estampaba contra la pared seguido de un “¿hola?, ¿hay alguien?, ¿eeeeooo?”. Algo en su cerebro cortocircuitó. Ocho años sin escuchar esa voz. El mamut bajó por las escaleras.

Merlín. La aparición de la Nimbus adquirió todo su significado. Era una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Potter. —Entre dientes.

Cuando el chico bajó el último escalón y lo vio, se detuvo de golpe. Su rostro pasó de la expectativa a la incredulidad y, después, al espanto. A Severus le produjo cierta satisfacción.

—¿Snape? —La voz le salió rota y empezó a mirar nerviosamente por toda la habitación—. ¿Estoy en el infierno?

—Comenzaba a preguntarme lo mismo. —Puso todo su desprecio en la contestación. El chico clavó sus ojos en él. Aunque tenía el mismo aspecto bobalicón de siempre, su rostro ya no era la de aquel niño de diecisiete años que había conocido en Hogwarts. Parecía más… mayor. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Cómo…? Una bola de fuego inundó su sistema nervioso. Con dos pasos rápidos, acorraló a Harry contra la pared, cara a cara, las respiraciones entrelazadas en el mismo centímetro cuadrado—. ¿Qué. Está. Haciendo. Aquí? ¿Qué clase de truco ha usado?

La expresión de Harry se endureció.

—Oiga —soltó, mientras se erguía para recuperar espacio vital. Era casi tan alto como Severus y tan arrogante como siempre—, yo no he usado ningún truco. Lo último que recuerdo es estar muriendo —dijo, recalcando las últimas palabras.  

Severus frunció el ceño y acercó su varita a la garganta del chico. Mentía. Llevaba años muerto. Voldemort lo había asesinado.

—Se lo advierto, no juegue conmigo. Sabe perfectamente lo que le estoy preguntando. —Voz baja y grave—. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? Nadie más tiene acceso a este sitio.

—No lo sé. —Harry le miraba fijamente. Ni un ápice de miedo o inseguridad—. Fallecí y me desperté aquí.

La tensión crepitaba entre ellos como gas venenoso.

—No se atreva a mentirme.

Harry sonrió con sorna.

—No sé si lo habrá notado, pero estar aquí con usted no es mi definición de paraíso. ¿No habrá sido usted quien me ha traído?

Severus respiraba muy rápido. El niñato era más insolente que nunca. Podría matarlo. Otra vez. ¿Se podía rematar a alguien muerto? Nunca lo había comprobado, pero podía intentarlo. Harry mantenía su actitud desafiante. Está bien. Se acabó. Iba a solucionar este asunto de inmediato. Soltó a Potter con brusquedad y sin decir una palabra se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba. El chico se atrevió a soltar algo parecido a un “espere” mientras lo seguía por las escaleras. Severus, por supuesto, fingió no oírlo.

Arriba, le recibió la luz del atardecer que entraba por el enorme ventanal del salón, situado justo enfrente de las escaleras. A su lado, se erigía la puerta de entrada de la casa. Se paró en seco y sintió que Harry a su espalda lo imitaba justo a tiempo. Ni siquiera se molestó en lanzarle una mirada amenazante. Su preocupación se centraba ahora en el hecho de que la Nimbus 2000 no era el único objeto que había decidido colonizar SU casa. En mitad de la estancia, encima de la alfombra, había un baúl descolorido y cubierto de pegatinas de los Chudley Cannons. En la pared de la derecha, en SUS estanterías forradas de libros, habían aparecido fotografías de un Potter sonriente y en movimiento, rodeado de sus secuaces habituales. La armonía verdecromática de SU sofá, estratégicamente colocado bajo el ventanal, había sido mancillada por un cojín, rojo y dorado. Tenía bordado el símbolo de Gryffindor, para mayores señas y por si los colores no hubieran sido suficiente referencia. Daba igual a dónde mirase: el horror le perseguía. No se atrevió a mirar en la cocina ni en el baño. Lo que hasta entonces había sido su hogar, se había transformado en el mercadillo barato de un adolescente nostálgico: revistas de Quidditch, condecoraciones (Severus puso los ojos en blanco), una lechuza y, por último,  libros, decenas de libros esparcidos por todas partes, toda una conmoción tratándose de Potter.

Cerró los puños, los brazos pegados al cuerpo, reprimiendo la explosión que se estaba formando en el fondo de su estómago. Potter respiraba aceleradamente detrás de él. Podía oler su culpabilidad, su nerviosismo. Preparó una mirada asesina y se giró, con todo el dramatismo que había sido tan efectivo en sus días de Hogwarts. Potter estaba pálido y la cicatriz seguía allí, tras su flequillo negro. Snape torció los labios, las palabras preparadas en la punta de la lengua. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, se escuchó en la habitación un “puff” ahogado y luego un revoloteo. Bien, alguien había mandado una comunicación para poner orden. Extendió el brazo y la lechuza avanzó a toda velocidad por la habitación hasta detenerse en el hombro de… Potter. El chico le miró primero a él, y luego al pájaro que le picoteaba el jersey, con cara de pasmarote. Y no era que Potter hubiera tenido alguna vez capacidad de presentar una expresión que denotara inteligencia, pero Severus estaba convencido de que tanta confusión era fingida. Aprovechando la ventaja de la estatura, se enderezó todo lo que pudo mientras el chico desataba la carta y la leía. Vio que su rostro pasaba del recelo a la conmoción. Por Merlín, ¿esa tortura que Dumbledore tuvo la indecencia de llamar “clases de Oclumancia” no había servido de nada? Le arrebató el papel de las manos.

_“Estimado señor Potter:_

_Lamentamos sinceramente su repentino fallecimiento en acto de servicio. Sirva la presente para transmitirle nuestras condolencias._

_Esperamos que el Cielo que se le ha concedido sea de su agrado y que pueda disfrutar, a partir de ahora, de una existencia tranquila en su paraíso particular._

_El lugar que se le ha asignado se ajustará de forma automática a sus preferencias. En cualquier caso, encontrará a su disposición una chimenea para comunicarse con el Departamento de Requerimientos, que le proveerá de todo aquello que necesite previa solicitud._

_Comprobará que sus pertenencias más preciadas ya han sido trasladadas. Si tiene alguna duda, le rogamos que se dirija al Departamento de Dudas y Sugerencias._

_Si tiene usted alguna queja, le rogamos se dirija al Departamento de Reclamaciones._

_Se le informa de que no está permitido viajar, trasladarse, aparecerse o transportarse, en cualquiera de sus modalidades, a los Cielos particulares de otras personas._

_¡Le deseamos una feliz muerte!_

_Afectuosamente,_

 

_El Departamento de Protocolo y Recepciones._

Arrugó la misiva entre las manos, le faltaba el aire. Fallecimiento. Reciente. Acto de servicio. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Se suponía que llevaba ocho años descomponiéndose en alguna tumba. Ignoró la punzada que apareció en su pecho y las preguntas silenciosas que bailaban en los ojos verdes de Harry. Prioridades: Potter. En el Cielo. En su maldito Cielo. De pronto, la pared de las estanterías empezó a estirarse y a encogerse, como si estuviera hecha de plastilina, para alumbrar, finalmente y por generación espontánea, una puerta de madera. Un “plop” sofocado e insignificante. Un “plop” que, sin embargo, a Severus le pareció atronador.

Se aproximó con cautela, intentando neutralizar esa sensación de urgencia que le cosquilleaba en la piel. Cada paso era como hundirse en el barro. Quizás le habían concedido, por fin, la sala especial de Artes Oscuras que llevaba meses reclamando. Se agarró a aquella idea mientras abría la puerta. Dos segundos de esperanza y luego sus peores presagios se confirmaron: una cama adoselada, otra chimenea, los colores de Gryffindor por todos lados. La habitación, obviamente, tenía como fin provocarle algún tipo de shock anafiláctico. Apretó los labios, cegado por el incendio que rugía en su interior. Maldita casa traidora. Potter, que seguía inmóvil junto a las escaleras, le observaba. Snape pasó por delante de él como una exhalación, con las manos agarrotadas todavía sobre el trozo de pergamino. Se agachó junto a la chimenea y lanzó los polvos reglamentarios:

—¡¡Departamento de Reclamaciones!! —bramó.

Una voz metálica resonó en la habitación: “Su llamada está siendo transferida, por favor, manténgase a la espera”. Severus entrecerró los ojos, los instintos homicidas a punto de concretarse en alguna maldición sangrienta. Al cabo de unos segundos, la cara de una mujer joven apareció entre las llamas, expresión amable y sonrisa profesional.

—Disculpe el retraso, señor Snape. —Tono servil, cabeza ladeada y ojos de besugo moribundo—. Mi nombre es Rachel, dígame en qué puedo ayudarle.  

A Severus le dieron ganas de lanzarle una Imperdonable. Contuvo la respuesta envenenada y, con dificultad, consiguió mantenerse dentro de los estándares básicos de la cortesía.

—Me temo que ha habido algún tipo de confusión. —Forzó las comisuras de sus labios hasta los límites insoportables de una sonrisa—. El señor Potter ha sido transferido, por error, a mi Cielo.

Silencio incómodo.

—¿Un error? —Rachel le miraba como si acabara de predecir el fin del mundo para dentro de los próximos cinco minutos. Se puso a rebuscar en algún lugar que quedaba fuera de los confines de las llamas—. Eso no es posible. Déjeme comprobar, por favor. Sí… Potter. Aquí está. —Sacó un papel, asintiendo muy satisfecha de sí misma—. Según su ficha, el señor Potter ha sido trasladado hoy mismo al lugar que tenía asignado.

Frunció el ceño. Le había tocado la lista de la clase.  

—Gracias por su perspicacia, Rachel, es usted de mucha ayuda. —Despacio, remarcando todas las sílabas—. Obviamente, ya sé que el señor Potter ha sido trasladado hoy. La llamada no es gratuita. Pero tengo que insistir en que han cometido un error en la asignación. Dos personas no pueden compartir el mismo Cielo, ¿recuerda?

Casi pudo ver su cortocircuito cerebral. Dos verdades absolutas entrando en contradicción. Ella se aferró a su papel, confundida.

—Pero aquí pone…

Severus apretó los dientes.

—¡No me importa lo que ponga en su estúpido informe! —La mujer se encogió un poco, entre asustada y sorprendida, y Severus se obligó a suavizar el tono de voz—. Estoy intentado pedirle amablemente que arregle este malentendido.

Ella tartamudeó durante un instante insufrible antes de ser capaz de escupir una frase coherente.

—Pero la ficha…

—La ficha se equivoca. —Seco, cortante. Contó hasta diez.

—Pero… yo no puedo cambiar las órdenes que vienen de arriba.  

Su paciencia se agotó.

—¡¡Pues páseme con su responsable o con alguien que conecte dos neuronas!! ¡¡No me haga perder el tiempo!!

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como si le hubieran lanzado un _engorgio_. Su aspecto le recordó vagamente al de una elfa doméstica. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Aun así, Rachel se las apañó para componer de nuevo un semblante profesional. Carraspeó.

—Está bien —le dijo. Por fin empezaban a llegar a algún sitio—. Tendrá que rellenar una hoja de reclamaciones y la solicitud de cita previa…

—¡¿Pero de qué está hablando?! —¿Hoja de reclamaciones?—. Esto no puede esperar, el señor Potter tiene que salir de aquí de forma inmediata.

Ella le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa, esta vez ladina, y Severus lamentó sinceramente no tener a Nagini como mascota.

—El procedimiento es el procedimiento, señor Snape. Tampoco está en mi mano cambiarlo. —Le lanzó a través de las llamas un tubo de cristal y empezó a hablar de manera atropellada—. Rellene la documentación que hay dentro con el motivo de su queja y envíela por este conducto a Atención al fallecido. Recibirá respuesta tan pronto como sea posible. Mientras tanto, siento decirle que el señor Potter tendrá que permanecer allí. Que tenga un buen día.

Y la comunicación se cortó. La muy zorra. Severus arrojó al fuego la carta de Harry mientras recogía el tubo del suelo y lo estrangulaba con las manos. Se levantó, todo su cuerpo temblaba de pura frustración. Cuando alzó la vista hacia el salón, se dio cuenta de que, para su desgracia, Potter seguía en el mismo sitio, observándole desde las sombras que la noche ya empezaba a dejar caer en la habitación.

—Guau, qué tensión —dijo Harry con cierta fascinación. No parecía asustado. Debería estarlo—. Una táctica muy sutil y eficaz…

En dos zancadas, Severus se abalanzó sobre él, su pelo largo rozando el rostro del chico. Su voz convertida en un susurro peligroso:

—Ni una palabra más, Potter, o le juro que deseará no haber aterrizado aquí. Está muerto, pero tengo mis métodos. —Con un latigazo feroz de la varita encendió las luces de la sala y dibujó una línea blanca un metro por delante de la puerta que daba a la nueva y espeluznante habitación. Estaba tan cerca que pudo ver cómo se contraían las pupilas de Potter, ojos brillantes—. Ese es su espacio. Y este el mío. —Señalando el resto de la casa—. Ni se le ocurra atravesar la línea, ¿le queda claro? Tienes media hora para recoger todas las cosas que has dejado esparcidas por ahí.

El silencio adquirió consistencia propia. Una, dos respiraciones, y entonces, aspiró ese olor. Familiar, como un fantasma del pasado. Como el olor de una clase de pociones con Longbottom. ¡Se había dejado el antídoto en el fuego! Cerró los ojos, expulsando el aire, preguntándose a qué tipo de tortura cósmica estaba siendo sometido. Liberó a Potter de su presencia y bajó al sótano. Estaba lleno de humo. Con un hechizo básico, vació el caldero y disipó los vapores de la poción. Ahí estaban. Ocho años de tranquilidad borrados de un plumazo. Cortesía de Harry –el-puto-salvador- Potter. Una risa trágica atravesó su garganta. Él había cumplido con su parte del trato, joder, incluso se había sacrificado por el “Bien Mayor”; se suponía que a cambio, después de morir, lo iban a dejar en paz. Se sentía engañado, estafado. Aunque tampoco era un acontecimiento extraordinario: no era la primera vez que lo estafaban. Cuando volvió a subir al salón, ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si el intruso estaba cumpliendo sus instrucciones. Se dirigió a su cuarto situado en el piso superior, directo a la seguridad de su refugio. Sin embargo, antes de rebasar el primer tramo de las escaleras, escuchó a Potter gritar su nombre:

—¡Severus! —Snape se detuvo y, de forma lenta y deliberada, se giró para encararse con Potter. El chico le miraba desde los pies de la escalera—. El baño está fuera de, bueno, la línea blanca y mi habitación no tiene aseo.

¿A santo de qué venía esa familiaridad?

—En primer lugar, mientras esté en MI casa me llamará Snape o, mejor, señor Snape. Y en segundo lugar —diseñó su mejor mueca cruel, necesitaba atormentarlo—, tiene una varita, ¿no? Pues sea creativo con el asunto de su higiene personal.

El ceño cabreado de Potter le devolvió algo de paz a su espíritu. Mucho mejor. Sin dar opción a réplica alguna, se encerró en su habitación con un portazo. Alcanzó el pequeño escritorio y empezó a rellenar los documentos que Rachel le había entregado. Expuso, con letra apretada y pequeña, todas y cada una de sus quejas. Pidió la extradición inmediata de Potter. Garabateó un par de insultos y solicitó, entre otras cosas, el despido fulminante de doña “sonrisas profesionales”. Rellenó cinco páginas completas.

Satisfecho, lo mandó por la chimenea de su cuarto y se metió bajo el edredón verde. Procuró no pensar en el hecho de que no había cenado (le gustaba rememorar ese tipo de experiencias humanas). Y decidió ignorar por completo la idea de que, ciertamente, Harry ya no parecía un adolescente; que el tiempo le había marcado desde la última vez que se habían visto; y que, quizás, fuera verdad que, pese a todo, había sobrevivido a Voldemort durante todos esos años, dándole sentido a su propio sacrificio.

Se dijo que no le importaba.

Y que, en todo caso, lo que era indudable es que ahora sí estaba muerto. 

Apagó las luces. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no consiguió conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama a la seis de la mañana aborrecido. La perspectiva de bajar y encontrarse con Potter era bastante siniestra, pero si pasaba una hora más mirando el techo de su cuarto, tendría que empezar a pensar en alguna forma de suicidio más definitiva que la actual. Las escaleras de madera crujieron bajo su peso. Aguzó el oído. O el chico se había despertado ya o un _erumpten_ había invadido su cocina. Se encogió un poco cuando, a continuación, escuchó un estruendo metálico y una exclamación contenida. Pudo imaginar con todo detalle su pobre tetera y sus cubiertos rebotando contra el suelo de piedra. Sí, definitivamente Potter se había levantado. No existía ningún animal mágico que fuera capaz de armar semejante escándalo.

De forma sigilosa, cruzó la planta baja en dirección a la chimenea, comprobando que Potter, al menos, había eliminado del salón su repertorio Gryffindor. Al llegar al final, giró a la izquierda. La cocina no tenía puerta. Se abría al salón como si se tratara de una extensión abarrotada de la misma estancia. Los armarios llegaban hasta el techo y revestían las tres paredes formando una “u”. En medio de la cocina, una mesa y un Potter agachado que recogía lo que hasta entonces había sido su maldito azucarero y una de sus tazas favoritas. Por supuesto, don “soy la excepción de cualquier norma” había decidido saltarse la raya blanca y entrar en sus dominios porque “¿de qué valía la privacidad?”. Notó que la rabia se le calcificaba en las entrañas. Lanzó un hechizo para limpiar el desastre y Harry se irguió como propulsado por un _enervate._

—Ah, buenos días. —Ligeramente azorado—. ¿Está despierto?

—Lo extraño sería no estarlo —dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacia donde habían estado los pedazos del azucarero y de la taza—. Ya veo que la habilidad y la destreza siguen persiguiéndole sin éxito.

Harry no contestó. En su lugar, cerró la boca como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por morderse la lengua. Fascinante. Un Potter comedido. Toda una proeza. Severus se deleitó con la idea de seguir empujando, de forzar hasta conseguir la explosión del chico. Pero la tetera eligió ese momento para anunciar que el desayuno estaba listo. Harry no desaprovechó la oportunidad: apagó el fuego y rellenó dos tazas. Depositó una delante de Severus y después se sentó con la suya en la otra punta de la mesa mientras convocaba un libro que apareció volando en la sala. El muy cretino se arrellanó en la silla y sin decir nada, se puso a leer. Severus miró el té humeante con los ojos entornados, con la bilis borboteándole en el estómago. Ahí estaba el niñato, paseándose por la casa, haciendo té, cotilleando en los armarios de su cocina, leyendo… Respirando fuera de la habitación.

—Potter… —Voz suave, tranquila. Harry levantó la cabeza, con ese aspecto falsamente inocente de los que fingen interés por mera educación. Le dieron ganas de estrangularlo—. Creía que anoche habían quedado claros sus límites dentro de esta casa. Era una norma fácil de comprender, incluso para usted.

Harry sonrió y apoyó el libro en el regazo. De pronto, los años que habían pasado se hicieron muy patentes en los rasgos del chico. No. Ya no tenía diecisiete años. Le asaltó un destello de curiosidad por saber cómo había sobrevivido, qué le había pasado a Potter durante esos ocho años, pero lo exterminó con eficiencia.

—Oh, ¿se refiere a la raya blanca?  —Harry se acomodó aun más en la silla. Le faltaba poner los pies en la mesa para completar ese aire presuntuoso de estar como en su casa—. Seguí sus instrucciones. Utilicé mi varita y un poco de imaginación. La he movido hasta el jardín. Necesitaba ducharme e imaginé que no le importaría. Al fin y al cabo, parece que voy a tener que pasar un tiempo aquí.

Potter volvió a su lectura y Severus cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo se le clavaban las uñas en la carne. Empezó a conjurar mentalmente todas las maldiciones asesinas que había aprendido a lo largo de los años. El aire se volvió denso, irrespirable. Así que Potter quería jugar, ¿eh? Sin duda se creía muy ingenioso. No tenía ni idea de dónde se estaba metiendo. Si algo había aprendido Snape durante su vida era el arte de esperar el momento correcto. Se tragó con bastante amargura la retahíla de insultos que tenía preparada, cogió la taza y se sentó enfrente del chico, los dedos tamborileando encima de la mesa de madera. Diez segundos, veinte, treinta. Potter seguía con la cabeza metida en el libro aunque no le había visto pasar ni una página desde que había empezado con su numerito.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. El efecto fue inmediato. Los ojos verdes se estrellaron contra los suyos, recelosos, conmocionados. El  chico era un espectáculo emocional. Severus continuó su discurso deliberadamente despacio—. A la vista de los acontecimientos y de que esta situación no promete resolverse en el corto plazo, quizás sea necesaria una cierta flexibilidad. No obstante, le advierto que tendrá que comprometerse a cumplir unas normas mínimas de convivencia. Ya sabe, esas pequeñas reglas de conducta que casi todos los seres humanos nos hemos visto obligados a cumplir en algún momento. Confío en que será capaz seguirlas, a pesar no estar acostumbrado a que alguien le exija semejante ejercicio de autocontrol.   

Harry apretó los labios y finalmente suspiró, desarmado.

—Está bien. —Bajó la cabeza un instante—. Mire, no es mi intención entrometerme en su privacidad. —Severus alzó una ceja—. Lo digo en serio, esta es su casa y no quiero resultar una carga ni entorpecer sus actividades durante el tiempo que tardemos en solucionar… bueno, este malentendido. Entiendo que no debe ser agradable que alguien aparezca así, sin avisar.

Encantador. De repente, le había nacido una conciencia. Bebió un poco de té. Era Pu-Erh, su preferido. Hizo un esfuerzo por ponerle toda la desgana posible a sus órdenes.

—Podrá utilizar el baño, la cocina, el salón y el jardín. —Después bajó el tono de voz a niveles de amenaza—. Tiene terminantemente prohibido entrar en el sótano y en mis habitaciones personales. Será silencioso, respetuoso y colaborará en la casa. Cada uno limpia lo que ensucia. ¿Queda claro?

Harry se apresuró a asentir.

—Me parece bien. Esperaré lo mismo de usted.

Severus apuró la taza de té y se puso de pie, saboreando las palabras antes de liberarlas.

—Muy bien, pues entonces ya puede empezar. —Agitó la varita para hacer aparecer en la habitación tres calderos sucios—. Le toca recoger el desayuno y limpiar las consecuencias de su aparición estelar de ayer. Imagino que no lo ha olvidado, pero por si acaso le recuerdo que los calderos tienen que limpiarse a mano.

El rostro de Potter se contrajo en un gesto de incredulidad. Después, en uno furibundo. Para Severus fue como alcanzar el éxtasis. Salió de la cocina y se encerró en su sótano. Contra todo pronóstico, el día había empezado mejor de lo esperado.

Invirtió la mañana en hacer poción calmante (un dolor de cabeza incipiente anunciaba que la iba a necesitar) y en leer los pocos libros que tenía sobre la vida más allá de la muerte. Su biblioteca, pese a ser muy amplia, estaba desprovista de información útil sobre el asunto. Nunca le había interesado el tema y, en consecuencia, nunca se había molestado en recopilar información. Solo consiguió rescatar algo de literatura absurda sobre experiencias extracorporales, almas gemelas, descripciones del purgatorio... En fin, nada muy fiable y, lo que era más importante, nada que le ayudara a expulsar a Potter de allí. Tendría que solicitar otros volúmenes, porque dudaba que el Departamento de Reclamaciones fuera a contestar a su queja con celeridad. Suspiró, apartándose el pelo de la cara, y echó un vistazo al reloj de pared. Hacía rato que había pasado la hora de comer  y en el piso de arriba reinaba una extraña e inquietante calma. Con un nudo en el estómago, recogió la mesa de trabajo y subió al salón. No había rastro de Potter. La casa era una tumba silenciosa, un sepulcro que, en su ausencia, había sido profanado de rojo y dorado. El muy cabroncete había aprovechado para salpicar otra vez la casa con sus estúpidos recuerdos. Se acercó a la estantería. Black le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo desde la segunda balda, junto al ejemplar de “venenos rápidos e indetectables”. Muy apropiado. Con una satisfacción un tanto perversa, se permitió ceder a la tentación de dibujar mágicamente sobre la foto un hocico y unas orejas de perro. Justo entonces, la puerta de la casa se abrió a su izquierda y apareció Potter, sudoroso, vestido con ropa de Quidditch y sosteniendo una escoba. El desconcierto inicial del chico se transformó en algo parecido al reproche en cuanto vio la fotografía. Puso los ojos en blanco. Severus notó un pinchazo de pudor que aplastó convenientemente contra un rincón.

—Muy maduro por su parte.

Harry lanzó un hechizo para limpiar los garabatos de la cara asquerosamente sonriente de Black y Snape casi sintió la necesidad de agredirle físicamente. Harry pasó por delante de él sin detenerse, sin mirarle.

—Le dije que recogiera sus cosas.

—Pero después me dijo que podía utilizar los espacios comunes, así que eso hago. Ya tiene sus calderos limpios —replicó, cerrando tras de sí la puerta del baño.

Snape se quedó allí durante unos minutos, escuchando el agua de la ducha. Después, fue a la cocina y empezó a torturar a una pobre lechuga. La cortó en trozos muy pequeños, casi diminutos. Cuando terminó de preparar la ensalada, envió los calderos de vuelta al sótano y se encerró en su santuario. Pasó toda la tarde machacando colmillos de serpiente y perfeccionando una nueva fórmula de la poción para dormir sin sueños. En estas circunstancias, la idea de caer inconsciente en cualquier sitio era muy alentadora. Cuando terminó ya era muy tarde y la casa estaba en silencio. Potter, gracias a Merlín, se había ido a la cama.  Picoteó algo de comer y le dio un trago largo al líquido púrpura que en media hora le induciría a un sueño comatoso.

Bendita fuera la magia.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo. Llega más tarde de lo que me gustaría, pero aquí está xD. A estos dos les está resultando difícil entenderse. Ya me perdonaréis. Muchas gracias a Heiko por su paciencia en el beteo y por el tiempo invertido. Los aciertos son suyos. Los errores, todos míos.

 

_I can be your reckless, you can be my stake_

_I can be your heartache, you can be my shame_

_When you're feeling reckless, when you're feeling chained_

_When there's nothing left but pain_

_Welcome to my dark side_

_(Dark side, Bishop Briggs)_

 

Tres días. Setenta y dos horas formadas por cuatro mil trescientos veinte minutos. Tres días sin noticias de _Atención al fallecido_ y con Potter viviendo y respirando bajo su techo. Si hubiera podido elegir, Severus habría optado por una tortura menos sofisticada, a razón de un _cruciatus_ cada diez segundos. Pero el destino no había sido un gran amigo a lo largo de su vida y, al parecer, no tenía intención de cambiar el statu quo a estas alturas. Era cierto que Potter pasaba casi todo el día en el jardín con esa escoba infernal o en su cuarto y que, salvo por el hecho insignificante de su existencia, apenas se cruzaban por la casa. Frases indispensables, gruñidos necesarios y miradas homicidas frecuentes, aunque no las suficientes. Porque a pesar de sus intentos, Potter estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de invadir su salón por las noches. No decía mucho, se limitaba a sentarse en el sofá con un libro, justo enfrente de Severus, y a lanzarle miradas soslayadas por encima de las gafas. Snape, por supuesto, lo ignoraba metódica y sistemáticamente.

Esa noche no tenía pinta de que fuera a ser distinta. Severus, sentado en su sillón junto a la chimenea, notó la presencia de Potter antes de que la luz tenue del fuego proyectara su sombra sobre la alfombra. Mantuvo la vista clavada en el segundo tomo de “Venenos y pociones mortales” —título cuidadosamente elegido para la ocasión— mientras Potter musitaba un “buenas noches” y se dejaba caer en el sofá a peso muerto.  Snape torció los labios en una mueca de desprecio y no se molestó en contestar. Con un poco de suerte, Potter mantendría la boca cerrada durante la próxima hora. Pero la suerte nunca había estado de su parte y la tranquilidad duró lo que Severus empleó en leer dos páginas. El chico no dejaba de moverse. De reojo, lo veía cambiar de postura mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro de forma desordenada. Sintió que los ojos de Potter se clavaban en él una y otra vez. Luego un resoplido, una protesta y al tercer sonido lastimero, Snape perdió la paciencia y con la mirada fija todavía en el libro, dijo:

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Potter? —Tono helado, cortante.

Severus oyó un “umm…” seguido de un balbuceo bobalicón y levantó la cabeza. Potter le observaba como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un shock. Labios entreabiertos y postura inmóvil.

—¿Alguna idea brillante que necesite compartir de forma imperiosa con la sala? 

Potter cerró la boca y se acomodó en el sofá con aire ofendido.

—No.

Snape sonrió con maldad.

—Ya me parecía a mí.

Severus volvió a su lectura, envuelto por una satisfacción y un silencio que había tardado en llegar y que, evidentemente, no tardó en desaparecer. Potter dejó escapar algo parecido a un rebuzno cansado y, después de unos segundos, dijo:

—Bueno, quizás… —Severus cerró el libro de golpe y miró a Potter con los ojos entrecerrados. Esta vez no causó efecto alguno. Potter siguió hablando—: Usted es experto en maldiciones y me preguntaba… ¿conoce la _Defixio perniciosiores_?

—Obviamente —ladró, esperando que allí se acabara toda la conversación.

Se trataba de una maldición degenerativa, incurable y mortal bastante poderosa. Muy famosa en algunos círculos, pero difícil de ejecutar. Potter se removió incómodo.

—Eh... —Bajó la cabeza y luego alzó el libro para mostrárselo a Snape. Era un volumen grueso, con tapas azules y hojas amarilleadas por el tiempo—. He estado estudiando… —Severus soltó  un resoplido de incredulidad, pero Potter, con el ceño fruncido, ignoró la pulla e insistió con palabras apretadas—: He estado estudiando el hechizo y sus antecedentes, pero no consigo entender la estructura de la maldición ni sus componentes.

Potter se reclinó hacia delante y le tendió el  ejemplar por encima de la mesa de centro que les separaba. Snape no correspondió al gesto.

—Qué inesperado, Potter. Un ejercicio intelectual en el que fracasa de manera estrepitosa. —Se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose en el respaldo de su sillón, mientras disfrutaba de la visión del cabreo que se iba gestando a cámara lenta en el rostro de Potter. Entrelazó las manos sobre el libro que había dejado en su regazo—. Y dígame, ¿por qué su comprensión lectora es ahora mi problema?

—Porque si me contesta a un par de preguntas, me callaré y le dejaré tranquilo.

—También podría amordazarle mágicamente.

Los ojos del chico brillaron un instante

—Conozco el contrahechizo —replicó. Luego una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Tal vez es que no sabe tanto de la maldición como dice.

Arrogante, insolente, presuntuoso. Snape se abalanzó hacia delante.

—Cuidado, Potter… —siseó.

El chico no retrocedió. Los nudillos de Severus empezaron a ponerse blancos, respiración superficial. La tensión era como una cuchilla afilada. Rasgaba el aire, la ropa, se le incrustaba en la piel. Snape intentó contribuir a la causa para  hacer la sensación todavía más insoportable, pero Potter se mantuvo en su sitio con los labios apretados. El libro todavía en alto. Se suponía que la muerte le iba a proporcionar la paz eterna. Con un bufido y un movimiento veloz, Severus le arrancó el manual de la mano y le echó un vistazo. Era una obra anticuada e inútil ya en su época de profesor. Estaba firmado por Leonard Thomas Sallow, un mago prepotente del norte de Inglaterra cuyo mayor logro en la vida había sido tener una caterva de becarios en nómina y una maquinaria inmensa de marketing. Evidentemente, todo ello le había asegurado una cantidad considerable de seguidores y benefactores. Pasó algunas páginas y, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que algunas estaban subrayadas. Leyó un párrafo aquí y allá del capítulo dedicado a la maldición y se confirmaron sus sospechas: la primera, que el libro era basura políticamente correcta y la segunda, que Potter, como era de esperar, era incapaz de cribar la información importante. ¿Por qué estaría  tan interesado en este hechizo en particular?

—El libro detalla los movimientos y las palabras que deben utilizarse —empezó Potter—, pero no analiza los flujos de magia ni tampoco los efectos de cada uno de los movimientos y componentes. —Hablaba rápido, como si fuera un discurso que se hubiera aprendido de memoria—. Sé que, además, esta maldición en particular exige un sacrificio personal del que la invoca: sangre. Aunque no entiendo de qué forma está vinculado a los efectos degenerativos que provoca, no consigo encontrar ningún texto que lo explique. —Suspiró—. Tampoco sé por qué en este caso se rompen los esquemas habituales de los flujos de magia: la mayor potencia se produce en el momento intermedio del hechizo y no en su parte final…

Severus alzó una ceja. ¿Qué había estado haciendo Potter durante estos últimos ocho años? Se negaba a reconocer que en ese análisis hubiera algo parecido a un razonamiento inteligente. Pero sobre todo se negaba a creer que esas observaciones hubieran tenido origen en ese cerebro mortecino. ¿Cuál era el fin de descomponer el encantamiento? ¿Qué estaba buscando el chico?

—¿A qué se debe este repentino interés por la _Defixio perniciosiores_? —Palabras calculadas, intimidantes.

La expresión del chico se tornó, de repente, impenetrable.

—Mera curiosidad —dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa—. Tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer aquí. 

Una alarma se activó en el fuero interno de Severus, un instinto forjado por la costumbre. Potter y el estudio teórico eran dos materias incompatibles. Antagónicas. Por Merlín, estaba seguro de que las neuronas del chico empezarían a suicidarse si tenían que dedicar un instante a crear sinapsis. Algo no encajaba. ¿Qué estaría ocultando? Se permitió un momento de interés mientras miraba fijamente a Potter. El chico aguantó el envite del silencio y Severus, al final, se dijo que no sería él quien impidiera el exterminio fulminante de sus neuronas. Si quería estudiar, le daría las herramientas suficientes para sufrir una apoplejía. Lanzó el libro del imbécil de Sallow contra la mesa de centro.

—Por supuesto que no entiende nada. Cualquier acercamiento a la comprensión o a la inteligencia habría sido una sorpresa refrescante. —Observó con deleite las arrugas que se formaron en la frente de Potter—. La maldición bebe de los principios más básicos de las Artes Oscuras, esas que usted ha despreciado toda su vida, y el libro de Sallow es el paradigma de los métodos de enseñanza del Ministerio. —Hizo un movimiento grácil de varita y convocó una docena de libros de su biblioteca personal que aterrizaron a los pies del joven, sobre la alfombra—. Si verdaderamente le interesa, puede empezar con lo más básico en vez de dejarse en evidencia con preguntas estúpidas.

Para su asombro, el chico no se despachó con sus típicos exabruptos de autocomplacencia. Toda su atención estaba fija en los volúmenes negros y antiguos que se reunían junto a él. Tomó uno entre sus manos y Snape casi pudo intuir en su forma de tocarlo una cierta devoción.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Cierre la boca de una vez, Potter. Y lea.

Cuando Snape se retiró a su habitación, Potter seguía leyendo. Había pasado dos horas enteras sin emitir ningún sonido y sin sufrir ningún cortocircuito cerebral. Una hazaña extraordinaria.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió en mitad del sopor matutino fue una nebulosa de dolor. Punzadas líquidas que navegaban de un lado a otro de su cráneo cada vez que hacía un movimiento. La jaqueca era atroz. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para aplacar esa marea, espesa como el alquitrán, y se arrastró por las sábanas hasta alcanzar la mesilla de noche y su varita. Como pudo, convocó un vial de poción calmante y se lo bebió mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su cuerpo colapsara bocarriba sobre la cama. Permaneció inmóvil mientras el brebaje diluía las secuelas de una noche interminable. Había conseguido caer en un sueño agitado de madrugada, un par de horas a lo mucho, para pasar el resto del tiempo en blanco. Mucho techo, muchas horas borrosas, y pensamientos entrelazados con recuerdos que en realidad nunca habían sucedido, atados a  imágenes narcóticas. Y en mitad de todo aquello, Potter. El niñato se había metido en su casa, en su mente, en su vida. De nuevo. Como una pesadilla en forma de dejà vu que arrastraba mil interrogantes.  Se incorporó sobre la cama con un gruñido. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero tenía esa sensación extraña de que, en mitad de aquel duermevela, había llegado a algún tipo de conclusión importante que le había abandonado justo antes de recuperar la consciencia completa.

La frustración se arrastró con él fuera de la cama, lo acompañó mientras se vestía con su uniforme negro y lo siguió, escaleras abajo, hasta la cocina donde lo esperaba la sempiterna presencia de Potter. El chico estaba sentado en la mesa. Lástima. No se había desintegrado.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó. Enérgico, vital. Todos los adjetivos que Severus odiaba a primera hora de la mañana.

Snape pasó de largo sin mirarle, sin decir nada, y se dirigió directamente hacia la cafetera. El café estaba todavía caliente, recién hecho. El efecto placebo de aquella bebida era muy similar al de la magia. Una vez la probabas, todo tu cuerpo reaccionaba. Se llenó una taza y le dio un trago. Era negro, amago, fuerte, justo como a él le gustaba. Lo saboreó un instante antes de darse la vuelta y apoyarse contra la encimera. Potter estaba sumergido en uno de los libros que le había prestado la noche anterior. Tenía el aspecto de haber saltado del sofá a la mesa de la cocina sin haber pasado por la cama. Pelo revuelto y ropa arrugada. Interesante. Se terminó el café de un trago, se sirvió otro y se sentó enfrente de Potter haciendo todo el ruido posible. Cruzó las piernas y los brazos, con el borde de la taza rozando sus labios. La mesa estaba llena de comida: tostadas, mermelada, mantequilla, galletas, fruta, un par de vasos de zumo (uno a medio consumir) y una sartén tapada.

El chico alzó la cabeza y dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida. Sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por ojeras pronunciadas. Estaba claro que tampoco había dormido demasiado. Mejor.

—He preparado el desayuno —dijo. Dejó el libro en la mesa y quitó la tapa de la sartén para descubrir unos huevos revueltos que, a primera vista, parecían aceptables—. Sírvase lo que quiera.

Severus no contestó. Se limitó a mirarle fijamente mientras seguía bebiéndose el café. No pensaba probar nada de lo que hubiera hecho Potter. El chico suspiró con algo parecido a la decepción o a la exasperación y volvió a dejar la tapa en su sitio. El silencio que siguió fue tan incómodo como Snape pretendía. Cualquier movimiento desataba un estruendo. Potter se acomodó en la silla haciendo crujir las patas de madera, luego cogió el vaso de zumo, después le dio un mordisco a una tostada. Todo con la prisa de los que no saben qué hacer con las manos. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes cerebrales de Potter esforzándose por encontrar algo que decir. Al final, lo encontró: nada especialmente brillante, qué sorpresa.

—Muchas gracias por los libros. —Apoyó una mano encima de la encuadernación de piel—. Están resultando muy útiles.

Pues claro que eran útiles. ¡Eran sus libros! Severus los seleccionaba a conciencia. Snape dejó la taza en la mesa.

—¿Le extraña descubrir que existen personas con mayores conocimientos que usted?

El chico se quedó un poco confundido.

—Yo no he dicho eso —se quejó—. A lo que me refiero es que nunca los había visto ni había oído hablar de ellos. ¿De dónde los ha sacado?

—No es de su incumbencia, Potter. —Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Pese a lo que pueda parecer, no todos estamos ansiosos de responder a sus preguntas.

Ah, sí. Maravilloso. Potter y su mirada insolente. Como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando contestó, sin embargo, el chico  intentó ocultar todo rastro de su mítica chulería. Al parecer, hoy le había tocado un Potter conciliador. Y lo peor de todo: hablador. 

—He leído que, algunas veces, cuando los flujos de magia de las maldiciones son muy volubles o sus perfiles de energía caóticos, los contrahechizos no son eficaces. —Hablaba  de forma lenta, pensando las palabras, como si tuviera miedo a equivocarse—. Recomiendan, en ese caso, probar con las pociones. ¿Sabe por qué?

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a explicar con ese tono monótono y aburrido que tenía ensayado. Su tono de profesor.

—Las pociones permiten administrar las curas en distintas fases, actuando sobre síntomas concretos en  cada una de las tomas. Además, son más estables que los estallidos de magia de los hechizos y sus efectos pueden perdurar tanto tiempo como sea necesario. —Hizo una pausa y luego dijo con aborrecimiento—: Debería saberlo, Potter. Es material de séptimo curso.

El chico bajó la cabeza.

—Ya… Bueno, no hice el séptimo curso.

Severus lo entendió todo al momento. Qué predecible era el Ministerio. Los Gryffindor como excepción a las normas de los mortales.

—Claro, y no se molestó en adquirir los conocimientos por su cuenta.  Imagino que ser el todopoderoso Harry Potter, un héroe de guerra, le ha permitido alcanzar todas sus metas sin necesidad de tener que demostrar  capacidad e inteligencia, y sin tener que perfeccionar sus mediocres habilidades. —Potter se quedó callado, con los puños apretados, y Severus aprovechó para seguir inyectando veneno en cada una de sus frases—. ¿Qué le ofrecieron al gran Harry Potter? ¿Un puesto como auror?

—Pues sí —escupió, toda su expresión corporal llena de tensión y orgullo—. Entré en el cuerpo de aurores e hice un buen trabajo.

—Ya veo…—Sonrió con malicia, preparando la estocada final—. En cualquier caso, su estatus de estrella no le ha asegurado la supervivencia. A la vista está.

El rostro del chico se petrificó, líneas duras e inexpresivas. Y de pronto, Severus volvió a preguntarse qué habría pasado después de la guerra y por qué Potter había terminado allí.

—Usted no sabe nada sobre mí —espetó el chico.

Snape se precipitó hacia delante. Los vasos de la mesa temblaron ligeramente. Pero Potter no se acobardó.

—Le conozco lo suficiente para saber que prefiere confiar los resultados a la buena suerte que al esfuerzo —siseó.

El chico, lanzándole una mirada de rabia, recuperó con brusquedad el libro que había dejado en la mesa y lo abrió en una página aleatoria mientras farfullaba:

—Es usted menos amable en persona de lo que recordaba por sus me...

No entendió la última parte, pero una sensación de desazón le relampagueó por la piel. Snape estaba convencido de que Potter había bajado más la voz en la última parte a propósito y de que se estaba refiriendo a sus memorias. Esas que se había visto obligado a entregarle para que no la jodiera en el último momento con alguna de sus intrépidas estupideces. Qué cabroncete. Muy propio de la nobleza Gryffindor utilizar golpes bajos.

—Potter… —Con voz susurrante y amenazadora. El chico le miró por encima de las gafas. Ya no había rabia, sólo un brillo divertido disfrazado de candidez—.  ¿Desea repetir  esa frase?

—Ummm… en realidad, no —dijo, mientras volvía a las páginas del manual.

Snape tenía ganas de estrangularlo, pero optó por terminarse su taza de café. Al menos, había conseguido que el Potter hablador se transformara en un Potter cabreado, que era una opción mucho mejor que tenerlo parloteando a su alrededor toda la mañana. Diez minutos después, para su fortuna, Potter dejó de fingir que leía y se levantó de la silla. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la cocina, tuvo el suficiente coraje para abrir esa bocaza, que, sin duda, había heredado de su padre:

—Por cierto, he visto que sus mandrágoras están un poco mustias —haciendo un gesto hacia el jardín—. Neville utilizaba una poción revitalizante.

Severus estuvo a punto de lanzarle un _bombarda_ , pero el chico desapareció antes de que tuviera tiempo a conjurarlo. ¡Pequeño presuntuoso! Sus mandrágoras estaban perfectamente. ¡No estaban mustias! ¡Y desde luego, no pensaba seguir ningún consejo que proviniera de Longbottom! En ese momento, se escuchó un “puff”, acompañado del revoloteo de una lechuza y todos sus pensamientos quedaron relegados a un segundo plano. Abrió la carta que le ofrecía la lechuza a toda prisa y sus esperanzas se corroboraron. Era de _Atención al fa_ llecido.

_“Estimado Sr. Snape:_

_Le informamos que hemos recibido su queja concerniente al señor Potter._

_El responsable del departamento le atenderá mañana en su despacho a las 16:00 horas. Le rogamos que siga las instrucciones que adjuntamos en esta misiva._

_Reciba un saludo,_

_Departamento de Atención al fallecido”_

Echó un vistazo al segundo folio que contenía las instrucciones. Indicaba la extensión y la ruta que tenía que seguir por la Red Flu para llegar al despacho. Se arrellanó en la silla con un suspiro de alivio. Podría echar a Potter y volver a su eterna soledad de nuevo. Pensó en ello con deleite. Era lo que llevaba esperando cuatro días. Potter se esfumaría y con él su infatigable e insustancial charla de pasillo. Sintió un culebreo en el estómago. Lo ignoró. Estaba seguro de que era hambre, aunque en teoría ya no necesitaba alimentarse para subsistir. Observó con suspicacia el desayuno que había preparado el chico y se sirvió un poco de los huevos revueltos. Al fin y al cabo, Potter no era tan inteligente como para preparar comida envenenada (al menos, deliberadamente) y estar muerto tenía sus ventajas. Lo probó y reconoció que era comestible. Acabó repitiendo dos veces. Cuando terminó, se aseguró de tirar un poco de zumo por la mesa, de manchar el mantel todo lo posible y de dejarle una nota al chico recordándole que le tocaba limpiar la cocina.

Pasó la mañana en el sótano, preparando poción revitalizante.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿qué tal vais? Por fin tengo el tercer capítulo xD. No me matéis. Espero que os guste.

_At seventeen, I started to starve myself_  
_I thought that love was a kind of emptiness_  
_And at least I understood then the hunger I felt_  
_And I didn't have to call it loneliness_

 _We all have a hunger_  
_We all have a hunger_  
_We all have a hunger_  
_We all have a hunger_

 _Tell me what you need, oh, you look so free_  
_The way you use your body, baby, come on and work it for me_  
_Don't let it get you down, you're the best thing I've seen_  
_We never found the answer but we knew one thing_

_(Hunger, Florence and The Machine)_

Salió al porche de la casa donde lo recibió una tétrica mañana soleada. No eran todavía las siete, pero el sol brillaba con fuerza, prometiendo uno de esos días veraniegos que tanto le entusiasmaban. Se encaminó hacia su pequeño huerto y vio que Potter estaba volando con la escoba al otro lado del jardín: fintaba, se elevaba diez metros y se lanzaba en picado para amagar en el último momento. Al parecer, Potter disfrutaba con la estúpida actividad de madrugar para después intentar estamparse contra el suelo. Imaginó la caída y sonrió con maldad antes de obligarse a apartar la mirada para agacharse junto a sus mandrágoras. Comprobó, para su absoluto espanto, que la poción revitalizante que les había puesto la tarde anterior había sido efectiva. Sus hojas estaban de un verde brillante y crecían con más gallardía que nunca. Por un instante, sintió el impulso irracional de lanzarles un Incendio, de desintegrar las malditas plantas con un movimiento furioso de su varita. Un consejo de Neville. El fin del mundo se cernía sobre ellos. Se convenció de que había sido pura suerte. Un reloj estropeado podía marcar la hora correcta dos veces al día, se dijo. Era cuestión de estadística. De probabilidad. Se puso en pie con un gruñido y se dirigió a la casa, lanzando miradas fulminantes hacia las mandrágoras y una última, más envenenada todavía, hacia Potter.

El portazo flotó por la estancia mientras se hundía en el sillón y cogía, de forma brusca, el libro que tenía abandonado en la mesa del salón. “Maldiciones sangrientas y otros  hechizos para enemigos”. Tomó notas e intentó memorizar todos y cada uno de los encantamientos: comas, puntos, movimientos y silencios. Hubo una cierta paz hasta que escuchó la puerta y los pasos zafios de Potter arrastrándose por el suelo de la habitación. Lo observó disimuladamente. La escoba en una mano y todo el cuerpo enfundado en un apretado uniforme de Quidditch. Snape volvió a centrar su atención en las páginas, a recorrer con la vista unos párrafos que ya no le transmitían ningún tipo de información. Sintió que el chico se acercaba, un chisporroteo eléctrico, el aire haciéndose más denso. Empezó a garabatear notas ininteligibles para dejar claro que estaba ocupado. Fue inútil, por supuesto.

—Buenos días, señor —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Snape siguió rasgando el pergamino con la pluma.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que son buenos?

—Es una forma de hablar —replicó Harry con impaciencia—. Intento ser educado.

Snape le observó de forma inexpresiva mientras Potter soportaba el escrutinio en silencio. Todavía tenía el rostro sudoroso y el pelo pegado a la frente.

—Claro, los célebres modales de Harry Potter.

Vio cómo el chico torcía los labios y casi pudo oír esa queja que llevaba escrita en la cara. Snape volvió al libro.

—¿Ha desayunado?

—No es de incumbencia. —Con la suficiente rudeza como para hacer enmudecer a una clase entera de quinto. No funcionó.

—¿Quiere una taza de té?

—No.

—¿Algo de comer?

Snape terminó levantando la vista del pergamino otra vez. Mirada torva y siniestra. Al parecer, Potter estaba desarrollando algún tipo de inmunidad, porque permaneció allí, observándolo de manera desafiante. Snape pensó que sería muy gratificante borrarle esa expresión de una bofetada.    

—Potter —voz  sedosa, peligrosa—, ¿acaso hay algo en mi comportamiento que le induzca a pensar que anhelo mantener esta clase de conversaciones con usted, si es que a este tipo de intercambios se les puede llamar conversaciones?

—Eh. No… Yo solo… — Vio que Harry se removía con cierta incomodidad y que, después, se recomponía un poco—. Solo quería hacerle una pregunta. 

Snape apretó los labios y luego se arrellanó en el sillón de manera petulante, sus dedos tamborileando sobre la cubierta del libro. Visto que los métodos ordinarios para acallar al chico ya no funcionaban, tendría que probar con otras técnicas de tortura.

—Una pregunta. —repitió y Harry asintió—. Ya veo. Le sugiero, entonces, que se ahorre sus… —Hizo una pausa calculada y sonrió, sin atisbo alguno de amabilidad— desafortunados preliminares y aprenda a utilizar esa boca… de forma más provechosa.

El efecto fue inmediato y Severus experimentó en sus carnes la definición del placer. Como era de esperar, una ráfaga de emociones cruzó por el rostro de Potter, llevándolo de la vergüenza a la sorpresa y finalmente al cabreo. Había funcionado incluso mejor de lo que Snape había previsto. El chico  lo fusiló con la mirada, pero cuando contestó, lo hizo en voz baja, controlada. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los años, por lo visto, habían apaciguado la impertinencia de esa lengua.

—Es sobre la _Defixio perniciosiores. —_ Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de obsesión enfermiza tenía con esa maldición?—. Me preguntaba si existe alguna cura.

—Esto se está volviendo muy repetitivo, señor Potter. ¿Qué parte de incurable y mortal le resulta imposible de procesar?

—Ya —dijo con emoción—. Ya sé que está catalogada como una maldición terminal. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo y después clavó su mirada en Snape, ojos esperanzados—. Pero he estado leyendo los libros que me prestó y me he dado cuenta de que todos los intentos de curación fracasaron porque buscaban un contrahechizo.

Snape se tensó. Había algo allí, en el tono del chico, que no le gustaba. Harry se echó un poco hacia delante, acortando la distancia, y antes de que abriera los labios, Snape ya sabía lo que Potter tenía en mente.

—Nadie ha probado con una poción —dijo, finalmente.  

Fue como una bomba nuclear. Todo se quedó inmóvil, detenido en el tiempo, mientras el silencio los envolvía. Era pesado, denso, asfixiante. Si Potter tenía la delirante idea de que él iba a perder el tiempo investigando semejante estupidez… ¿Para qué quería una cura?

—Potter, no sé si lo habrá notado, pero está muerto. —Severus entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué pretende con esto?

Esta vez, Harry casi consiguió fingir una adecuada indiferencia: rostro en blanco y en la lengua una respuesta. Solo un pequeño temblor en el labio le delató.

—Nada, como ya le dije es curiosidad. —Y volvió a la carga, ignorando todas las señales de advertencia que Snape le enviaba—. Usted dijo que las pociones permiten administrar las curas en distintas fases y que son más estables que los estallidos de magia de los hechizos. Tal vez se pueda iniciar un línea de investigación en esa línea.

Snape fingió no entender los derroteros de aquella conversación.

—Entonces le deseo suerte con su proyecto.

Harry parpadeó, descolocado.

—Bueno —se retorció las manos—, yo no soy experto en pociones, así que había pensado que usted…

Snape hizo una mueca burlona.

—¿Experto? Creo que no se está dando el suficiente crédito. A su lado, un niño de once años parecería…

—Vale, está bien, Snape —ladró mientras gesticulaba con las manos—. Lo pillo, lo admito, soy un desastre en pociones, ¿contento? ¿Podemos saltarnos esta parte? Estoy intentado pedirle ayuda.

Potter le miraba de forma inquisitiva, desesperada, cabreada. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí? No he oído la palabra mágica.

Harry resopló y, como si cada palabra luchara por salir de su garganta, dijo:

—Por favor. —Snape sin embargo se quedó callado, esperando, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Potter, hasta que, con un suspiro resignado, el chico añadió—: ¿Podría, por favor, ayudarme con la poción? Señor.

A Severus no se le escapó la insolencia que destilaba el tonillo de Potter. Se pasó un dedo por los labios, manteniendo la respuesta en el aire. Harry le miraba expectante, como si su vida estuviera a punto de decirse en aquel momento. Finalmente, con la satisfacción culebreándole por el cuerpo, contestó:

—Creo que no. —Y volvió a su libro.

Sintió que Potter abandonaba el sofá como una tempestad mientras gruñía, bufaba, y cruzaba la habitación con pasos enfurecidos y rápidos. Le pareció escuchar un “gilipollas” entre dientes y  Severus tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—Snape. —Tenso, cortante. Severus miró a Potter, con la actitud más aburrida e indiferente que fue capaz de convocar. Vio a Potter de pie, junto a las escaleras. En su cara ya no quedaba vestigio alguno de malhumor, sino algo parecido a la chulería—. Me alegro de que siguiera mi consejo. Ya he visto que las mandrágoras están mucho mejor. Enhorabuena.   

Antes de que Snape pudiera contestar, Potter se encerró en el baño con el estruendo de un portazo. Severus entornó los ojos, los nudillos blancos. Cualquier rastro de diversión se había esfumado. Y entonces la vio. En la mesa del salón, inmóvil, poderosa, su oportunidad: la varita de Potter. Escuchó el agua de la ducha y sonrió con crueldad mientras lanzaba un _Evanesco_. Diez minutos después se deleitó con el sonido de un “joder” que salía del baño. La puerta se abrió y Severus, imprimiéndole toda la mofa posible a su voz, dijo:

—¿Problemas con las tollas, Potter?

—Para nada.

Snape elevó una ceja y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Potter. El chico estaba completamente desnudo, chorreando agua junto a la puerta del baño. Se acercó despacio hacia Severus, todos los músculos en movimiento, apretados, definidos. Su polla, balanceándose entre sus piernas, pesada y gruesa. Desde luego ya no tenía diecisiete años. Snape se negó a bajar la mirada mientras el chico pasaba por delante de él, recuperaba su varita con un movimiento indignado y se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto. Cuando desapareció de su vista, se convenció de que no estaba pensando en el culo de Potter, en el cuerpo mojado de Potter, en el rastro de agua que había dejado Potter. Se convenció de que aquella visión había sido, indiscutiblemente, algo desagradable.

Lanzó un hechizo de limpieza acompañado de un gruñido. El agua se esfumó del suelo de madera con facilidad. No sucedió lo mismo con el recuerdo de Potter.

Comió solo y a las 15:55 horas, Snape arrojó al fuego los polvos _flu_ mientras recitaba en voz alta la ruta que el departamento de Atención al Fallecido le había facilitado el día anterior. Por fin iban a terminar con esta farsa. Arrinconó las imágenes que llevaban todo el día persiguiéndole y se lanzó a las llamas. Aterrizó con soltura en medio de un despacho blanco y aséptico. Era grande y tenía pocos muebles. Un par de sillones junto al hogar y una mesa enorme de madera tras la que esperaba sentado un mago canoso, de aspecto enérgico y con unas gafas que ocupaban gran parte de su cara.

—Señor Snape. —Con tono formal, pero cálido. Se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba Severus para saludarlo—. Muy puntual, como era de esperar. Es un placer. Soy Pierre Bonaccord.

Severus le estrechó la mano. El apellido de aquel hombre le resultaba familiar. 

—Gracias por atenderme.

Pierre, haciendo un ademán con la mano, le ofreció uno de los sillones.

—Por favor, tome asiento. —Snape apartó un poco su túnica y se sentó mientras el hombre aprovechaba para conjurar un expediente que apareció de inmediato en su regazo—. He revisado su queja. Al parecer, no está contento con la situación actual.

—En absoluto. —Snape se cruzó de brazos—. Como ya le expliqué a la señorita Rachel —sonrisa cínica—, me temo que se ha producido un error, algún tipo de malentendido. El señor Potter asaltó e invadió mi Cielo hace una semana  y, a día de hoy, sigue allí. Mi solicitud es sencilla y, creo, razonable: la recolocación inmediata del señor Potter en otro sitio.

Bonaccord lo observó atentamente. Tenía los ojos azules, cristalinos, casi transparentes. Desprendía poder.

—Me temo que no es tan sencillo, señor Snape. —Severus se quedó rígido y el hombre se recolocó las gafas con gesto académico—. Como  señala en el escrito que nos ha remitido, por norma general, los muertos no comparten Cielos. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero hay excepciones.

—¿Excepciones? —La voz le salió apretada.

—Sí, excepciones —repitió con calma Pierre, mientras entrelazaba los dedos—. Nosotros no asignamos los Cielos y no podemos unilateralmente expulsar a alguien del lugar que le ha sido adjudicado. Hay situaciones especiales que permiten a dos personas compartir un espacio en el Edén. Están muy tasadas y vienen ordenadas desde arriba. Y aunque hay una opción para solucionar este asunto, debería saber…

—Dígame cuál es esa opción—le interrumpió. La esperanza irrumpiendo por primera vez en la conversación.

 —¿No quiere saber por qué el señor Potter ha terminado en su Cielo?

Severus torció los labios en una mueca de desprecio.

—Sinceramente, señor Bonaccord, no tengo ningún interés en saber por qué el señor Potter vuelve a ser, por centésima vez, la excepción a una regla. —El rostro del chico se abrió paso en su mente sin permiso. Ojos verdes y mohín de enfado—. Lo único que quiero es que desaparezca de allí. Sea como sea. Estoy seguro de que el señor Potter está de acuerdo con los términos.

Pierre abrió la boca durante un momento para objetar, pero finalmente, como si hubiera cambiado de opinión, se quedó en silencio. Le miró intensamente, atravesándole con sus ojos azules, y a Snape algo se le removió por dentro, un pinchazo doloroso. El nombre de Albus acudió a sus labios como un fantasma.

—De acuerdo —dijo el hombre, y Severus soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo—. Si eso es realmente lo que ambos quieren, resultará fácil.

El hombre abandono su sillón de repente y con dos grandes zancadas alcanzó la mesa. Volvió con una carpeta que le tendió a Severus. En ella había un documento titulado “Acuerdo de resolución de convivencia”. Snape miró a Bonaccord con gesto interrogante y este le devolvió una mirada condescendiente.

—Tendrán que firmarlo en todas sus hojas. También el señor Potter, por supuesto. Cuando lo tenga, remítanos una copia original. En ese momento, procederemos a la “reubicación” del señor Potter.

Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el pecho, latidos rápidos y violentos. ¿Tenía que firmarlo Potter? ¿Pero qué era esto? ¿Un maldito divorcio? ¡El maldito crío no solo ocupaba su casa, sino que, encima, tenía que pedirle permiso para echarlo de allí! Apretujo la carpeta entre sus dedos y se levantó de forma impetuosa. Pierre ni se inmutó.

—Muy bien. Mañana lo tendrá en su mesa. —Si Potter no lo firmaba por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

Mientras se dirigía a la chimenea, fantaseó con la idea de lanzarle una Imperius, de obligarle por la fuerza, en el caso de que se negara a firmar el dichoso papelito. Quizás, después de todo, no iba a ser tan malo. Una última advertencia de Bonaccord interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos y lo detuvo justo antes de salir por la red _flu_.

—Señor Snape, sé que es innecesario que se lo señale, pero es preciso que el consentimiento se preste voluntariamente. —Snape apretó la mandíbula—. De todas formas le recomiendo que lea “Estados del alma: magia y otros efectos”. Puede encontrar interesantes algunos de los temas que se tratan en él.

Y entonces, cayó. Pierre Bonaccord. El primer Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

En cuanto puso un pie en el salón de su casa, la insufrible voz de Potter se hizo presente.

—¿Tenía una reunión?

Estaba repantigado en una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina. El chico le contempló mientras se metía un grano de uva a la boca de forma indolente. Con eficiencia clínica, Severus eliminó de su cabeza la imagen de los labios de Potter y se aproximó hacia él envuelto en un remolino de tela negra. Aplastó la carpeta que le había dado Pierre contra la mesa como si fuera un insecto.

—Firme esto.

Potter parpadeó y se comió otra uva.

—¿Qué es? —Le echó un vistazo con absoluto desinterés.  

—Su billete a un lugar mejor.

Harry cogió los papeles y, después de un instante, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Así que necesita mi consentimiento, ¿eh?

—No juegue conmigo, Potter. Firme —insistió, amenazante.

El chico le miró de manera desafiante.

—Creo que no. —Puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Me gusta este sitio.

Snape se abalanzó sobre Potter, y lo cogió por la camiseta, zarandeándolo.  La boca del chico quedó a un segundo de distancia de la suya.

—Escúcheme —susurró, enseñándole los dientes—, no está en disposición de elegir.

A pesar de la actitud retadora del chico, notó que el sudor le cubría la frente y que la respiración se le aceleraba. El momento se eternizó, tirante, silencioso. 

 —Está bien, firmaré con una condición.

Snape lo soltó de golpe y la silla en la que estaba Potter se tambaleó.

—¡Cuál! —ladró.

Harry siguió sentado, pero se inclinó un poco hacia delante, enfrentándose a Severus.

—Firmaré si me ayuda con la investigación de la poción para la _Defixio perniciosiores._ —Snape no tuvo tiempo a contestar, porque Potter siguió hablando—. Cuanto antes la encontremos, antes me perderá de vista.

Severus no podía creerlo, estaba intentando chantajearle. El muy mezquino. Aun así, se agarró a sus opciones. Snape siempre sabía cuándo había que perder una pequeña batalla para ganar la guerra.

—Esto es una estupidez. —resopló—. No hay cura para esa maldición. No pienso condenarme a una cadena perpetua con usted en esta casa.

—Vale, un mes —dijo, de forma más razonable—. Si en el plazo de un mes, no hemos conseguido nada, firmaré el maldito papel.

Snape se irguió en toda su estatura, considerándolo. No tenía muchas alternativas, pero conseguiría que Potter se arrepintiese de esto.

—Muy bien —palabras medidas y sosegadas—. Un mes. Hará lo que yo le diga, sin quejarse y sin rechistar. No cuestionará mis métodos y no entrará en el sótano si no es con mi supervisión. ¿Le queda claro?

Harry asintió de manera solemne y le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato. Snape la miró con desdén hasta que Potter se rindió con un suspiro desmoralizado.

—Es usted imposible.

—Empezaremos mañana —contestó bruscamente—. Y se lo advierto, no pienso tolerar la gandulería.

—Le aseguro que me esforzaré. Gracias por su ayuda.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, con las ganas de estrangular al chaval ardiéndole en la piel.

—No me las dé todavía, Potter. —Confeccionó su sonrisa más sádica—. ¿Quién le asegura que no voy a boicotear su proyecto?

Harry no se alteró ni mostró sorpresa alguna. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Nadie. Pero usted me ha dado su palabra y sé que la cumplirá —dijo con sencillez. Sin dobleces. Como si creyese a pies juntillas aquella afirmación.

Y no supo si fue por la temeridad que demostraba aquel imbécil o por la fe ciega que destilaban sus palabras, pero fue como una maldición sangrienta. Un agujero en el estómago, una herida abierta en canal en el centro de su pecho. Se dio la vuelta y respondió lo único que su boca fue capaz de articular.

—Entonces es usted más idiota de lo que creía —espetó mientras salía de la cocina.

Nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de que había sonado mucho menos venenoso de lo que pretendía.

 


End file.
